SmPC43
is the 43rd episode of the Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 432nd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, we see Reika's decision about moving to England. Synopsis Reika received the news from her teacher that she is being accepted as an exchange student to England. She will leave next month and will be there for a year. The other girls were happy for her however she felt uneasy between her role as a Pretty Cure and the exchange program. Reika asked her grandfather for advices and he wrote the Kanji word of Path but in two different parts. She spent the whole night asking herself but no answers. She spoke to the others after school who told her to take it easy despite that she can't be a Pretty Cure when she leave. When Reika left for her Archery class, Miyuki and the rest got worried that Reika can't be with them anymore. Joker caught Reika by surprise and suck Bad End energy from the students. He then trapped her into his realm which she transform to Cure Beauty. Joker turn a mirror into a Hyper Akanbe and battle her. Joker started tauting her claiming she can be free from being a Pretty Cure and become a normal and selfish person who betray her friends. Cure Beauty was shocked by it and she was unable to maintain her transformation. Cure Happy and the others arrived but was distracted by the Akanbe. Joker told them Reika has lost her powers as she has decided to leave them to pursue her dream. Cure Happy want to wish her well in her dream but realise she will be lying to herself. Everyone respect her dreams but they don't want to lose her either. Reika too felt the same way and want to stay together. Joker laughed at their friendship however Reika got the will to stand up again and transform to a power-up version of Cure Beauty. Joker merged with the Akanbe and started battling with Cure Beauty. She finally used her new Attack Pretty Cure Beauty Blizzard Arrow and separate Joker from the Akanbe. The others followed her lead and used Princess Form to vanquish the Akanbe and a new Decor. After Joker retreated, the girls returned to their own world. Reika announced she is not going to England as her place is with her friends.... Major Events *Cure Beauty uses Beauty Blizzard Arrow for the first time. Trivia *Cure Beauty's upgraded attack, Beauty Blizzard Arrow, is identically reffered to Cure Aqua's Sapphire Arrow from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, but the difference is Cure Beauty needs to combine two ice sword into a bow and the string and arrow are formed after that. *The last appearance of the regular Cure Beauty eyecatch. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Joker *Hyper Akanbe Gallery Beautyfinalform.jpg|Cure Beauty and the Ultra Form background, after the episode ended Gallery.PNG|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 43 wallpaper Akanbe 43.jpg|This episode's Akanbe Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!